Teenage Dream
by I Caught Myself
Summary: Oneshot. Just before 'Tales of Suspense', Tony and Gene realise their feelings for each other. Spoilers for the last couple of episodes. Slash, smut. Don't like don't read.


**Thank you, DarknessintheCorners – you bullied me getting this down onto microsoft word.**

**I swear I am almost the only person who writes slash for this fandom :p**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Iron Man Armoured Adventures or any lines taken from Katy Perry's song called 'Teenage Dream' – the inspiration for this fic.**

**Summary:**** Just before 'Tales of Suspense', Tony and Gene realise their feelings for each other. Spoilers for the last couple of episodes. Slash, smut. Don't like don't read.**

**Rating:**** M**

**Warnings:**** Slash, smut, swearing. May contain spoilers for some episodes**

**Teenage Dream**

"Tony..." Gene's voice was a low whisper. He didn't want any of the others to hear what he was saying. "... Do you want to get out of here? We could go somewhere else and do something... _fun_." He glanced at Rhodey, Pepper and Whitney who were all studying, and Happy, who had his head on the desk, asleep.

"What did you have in mind?" Tony whispered back, putting his pen down on the desk.

"Didn't plan that far ahead." Gene murmured with a smile smiled. "So, are you coming?"

"Yeah..." Tony's eyes drifted over to where Rhodey was sitting. "But we'll have to sneak out, or everyone else will want to come with us, and Rhodey will just nag about me neglecting my studies and going off with you."

"Then we need an escape plan." Gene grinned. His brow furrowed as he thought. "Are you hungry?"

"I'm starving." Tony realised what Gene was doing. He turned to the main group. "Hey, are you guys hungry?"

"I am starving!" Pepper said. "I said so about half an hour ago, but no-one listened to me! Rhodey just told me to be quiet because I was breaking his concentration! Can we go and get some food now?"

"Well I could use a walk." Gene said. "I'll go and get some food. Tony, come with me? I don't know the way around your house."

"Sure." Tony said. "We'll be back soon." Tony and Gene stood up and walked out of the room.

"That was a lie." Whitney scoffed, going back to her work.

"What was?" Rhodey asked.

"They're not going to be back for a long time." Whitney replied, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "Didn't you notice the way they were looking at each other? They're not going to get food. If they are hungry, it's for something else. And it's not food."

"That's not true." Rhodey said unsurely, turning to look at Pepper.

"Why are you looking at me?" Pepper asked. "I can't read minds! If I could, I would be telling you where they were going!"

"Huh, what?" Happy asked, his eyes snapping open as he woke up. He looked around the room. "Where did Tony and The Khan go?"

"That's a good question." Rhodey said grimly.

xXx

"Do you think they've figured out we're not going to get food yet?" Tony asked, following Gene up the hill outside the Rhodes's house.

"If they have, one of us will probably get an angry text or phone call from Rhodes or Pepper in a minute." Gene shrugged. He took his phone out of his pocket and switched it off. "It isn't going to be me."

"When you turn that back on, you're going to have at least thirty messages from Pepper." Tony grinned, doing the same.

"Yeah, and you'll have at least forty from her and ten from Rhodes. That means I win." Gene grinned back. "Now, where do you want to go?"

"I didn't really think about 'where' to go. I just wanted to get out of there." Tony confessed. "And how do you win? I'm going to have the most messages. That proves that they're more worried about me. Oh, and you missed Whitney. I'll probably have a message from her."

"Probably. Oh, and I win because I said so."

"I hope Happy leaves you lots of messages that just say: 'KHAAAAAAAAAAAAN'!" Tony grinned after his credible impression of Happy.

"If he does, you're going to pay." Gene declared. "Come on, let's just go for a walk. I'm sure we can find something to do... and somewhere to go."

xXx

Tony and Gene ended up walking around Central Park. The sun was hanging low in the sky, which was now a lazy orange colour. They stopped by the lake and sat down on the grass, both of them staring out to the horizon, wondering what they should say to the other. Tony leant backwards on the grass, propping himself up on his elbows as he stretched out, staring up at the sky.

There was so much he wanted to say to Gene, and so much of it that he couldn't. He wanted to tell him who he was, and he wanted too _so badly_, but he knew he couldn't. The more people who knew who he was meant that there were more people at risk.

Rhodey had been the only one who knew, because he was there when Tony built the armour, he was there after Tony had returned from the plane crash wearing the armour and he was there when Tony had first put on the armour and saved people's lives.

Pepper had found out because she had tricked Tony, and Whitney knew because Tony had been trying to save her life... but then she had forgotten again, after Tony had saved her life. She didn't remember anything that had happened, not even that she was Madame Masque.

"Gene, there's something I really want to tell you..." Tony hesitated. "... But I can't. Not now. I will one day... but... pfft. It's something I don't know how to say."

"You don't have some sort of terminal illness, do you?"

"No, it's nothing like that." Tony said, his eyes downcast.

"Good." Gene said. "Because I'm not sure how I would take that. Look, Tony –" He placed a hand on Tony's shoulder. "– You don't have to tell me anything. Everyone has secrets that they want to tell but can't. Don't worry about it. You can tell me when you're ready to. I have something I want to tell you, but I can't."

"We're both in the same boat then."

"Yes." Gene smiled, his eyes drifted over to the edge of the lake, where there were several boats moored – during the day, the lake would be crowded with people paying to go out on the lake in the boats. "Do you want to get in a boat?"

"Yeah..." Tony said uncertainly. "Don't call me weird or anything, but I've never been in a boat in my life. Me and my dad always used to fly or drive everywhere because it was faster."

"Well I've been in a boat before." Gene stood up and brushed himself down. He held out a hand to Tony. "Come on, we're getting in a boat. And don't worry, I'll row. You just have to sit back and enjoy the ride."

"I can do that." Tony grinned, taking Gene's hand and getting to his feet.

Gene led Tony over to the small boat and Tony climbed in. Gene stepped down into it after him and undid the mooring line. He picked up the oars and began to row away from the shore, towards the middle. Tony was leaning slightly over the edge of the boat, staring down into the water, at the reflection of the city lights. Gene stopped rowing just a few metres away from the shore, staring intently at Tony.

Tony looked up, feeling Gene's gaze.

"What?" He asked.

"Just you." Gene shrugged.

"What about me?" Tony asked.

"You in general." Gene replied. "For some reason, I just can't keep my eyes of you, Tony."

"I am pretty attractive, aren't I?" Tony smirked.

"Stop that!" Gene scowled. "I'm trying to say something to you and you're just sitting there making narcissistic comments! Don't you know how scared I am?"

"Scared?" Tony asked, shifting position and moving onto the seat closer to Gene. "Why are you scared?"

"Tony, I've never felt anything like this for anyone before." Gene confessed. His expression was one of pained concentration, like he was searching for words to say, though he didn't know what they were. "I feel this connection to you... like... like I can tell you anything. It's like I know you better than I know myself." _That's because I don't know who I am anymore_. "I... I'm in love with you, Tony."

"Gene..." Tony murmured. He leant forwards and pressed his lips to Gene's. Gene dropped the oars and his arms went around Tony, pulling him closer. Tony fell of the seat and his knees scraped the bottom of the boat, as he knelt between Gene's legs, keeping their mouths locked together in a needy kiss. Gene's hands were on either side of Tony's face, his eyes shut as he slid his tongue into Tony's mouth, deepening the kiss.

Tony's hands were on Gene's thighs, helping him to support himself as he felt his knees going from underneath him. He had never kissed anyone before – the Stark Industries Christmas party where he had kissed Whitney under the mistletoe didn't count. They had both been drunk without their parents' permission, and neither of them really remembered it either. Parents... his father... What would Howard Stark think if he saw his son right now?

Gene pulled back from Tony, panting softly. He rested his forehead against Tony's, his eyes still closed. He muttered something in Chinese.

"I didn't quite catch that." Tony said.

"It means 'I love you'."

"You already said that to me."

"It means more to me in Chinese." Gene insisted.

"I love you." Tony said. "Teach me to say it in Chinese. I want to say it to you."

"Okay, I'll teach you." Gene chuckled. "Right. I want you to repeat after me." Gene broke the foreign language down into small segments for Tony to pronounce. "No, you're saying it wrong!"

"It's how you said it!" Tony protested

"No it isn't!"

"Is."

"Not."

"Say it again."

"I will." Gene repeated it at normal speed, and then in the broken down syllables again. "That's how I said it. You didn't."

"Fine." Tony grumbled. "Say it to me again."

xXx

"You've got it!" Gene exclaimed, clapping his hands and laughing. Tony said it again and also began to laugh. "You've got it, finally! Well done, Tony."

"It took me so long because you were saying it wrong." Tony said.

"I did not!"

"Did." Tony smirked.

"Did not." Gene growled. He carefully got to his feet, making sure the boat wouldn't capsize with him standing up. "You just heard me wrong."

"Did not." Tony grinned.

"That's it!" Gene tackled Tony to the floor of the boat. The sudden extra weight overbalanced the boat, tipping it over.

Tony was first to surface, gasping for air, and Gene did so a few seconds after, flipping his wet hair out of his face. Tony swam over to him, and grabbed the front of Gene's top, pulling him closer.

"Are you okay?" Tony asked.

"Fine." Gene spluttered. "Just wasn't expecting the boat to overturn. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Tony said. "I'm just cold and wet now... why the hell did you jump me?"

"I didn't think the boat would overturn!" Gene scowled. "You can swim, right?"

"Yes, I can."

"Good." Gene said. "Swim over to the shore. We're not too far away from my shop. We'll walk there and I can find you some dry clothes. It's warm there so you can dry yourself off too. Afterwards I'll get my driver to take you home."

"I should call Rhodey." Tony said, paddling towards the shore with Gene. "... Except my pod was in my pocket and is probably now broken."

"Ah. My phone was in my pocket too." Gene reached the shore and hauled himself out of the lake. He reached down and helped Tony out. "You can call Rhodes from the shop. He'll probably call the police to raid my house if he doesn't hear from you soon."

xXx

"Gene and Tony have been gone for ages." Rhodey said, tapping his pen on his table. During the time that they had been gone, Happy had left and Pepper had grabbed some food from the kitchen. "Do you think they're okay?"

"Rhodey, they're fine." Whitney said. "Trust me. Tony will be back eventually... when him and Gene are done with each other."

"Whitney, the rest of us don't know what's going on in your head." Pepper scowled. "Why won't you just tell us what's going on between Tony and Gene?"

"Oh come on, isn't it obvious?" Whitney asked. "They like each other."

"What?" Rhodey asked. "Hang on, that's my phone." He pulled his cell out of his pocket and answered the call. "Hello?"

_"Rhodey, it's Tony."_

"Tony? Where are you? Why aren't you using your phone?"

_"My phone isn't working... I fell in a lake."_ There was a chuckle in the background that sounded like Gene. _"Well, I was more unintentionally pushed into the lake."_

"By who? Gene?"

_"Yes, by Gene – don't get mad at him, it was an accident. He fell in too. I'm at his shop now."_

"Why?"

_"Because my clothes are all wet. I'm gonna stay here and dry off. Gene's getting me some dry clothes that I can borrow. Afterwards he's going to get his driver to drop me home."_ Tony said. _"I won't be home too..."_ Tony's sentence was cut off by a gasp from his end of the phone.

"Tony? Tony, are you there?" Rhodey asked.

_"Yes, I'm here."_ Tony's voice sounded lower than it usually did, and huskier too. _"Rhodey, I'm gonna have to call you back. I'll speak to you soon."_

"Tony what's happening?"

_"Bye Rhodey."_

"Tony –" Rhodey threw his phone down on the table in frustration, muttering under his breath.

"Where's Tony?" Pepper asked.

"He's at Gene's." Rhodey fumed, scowling at his homework as he began to scribble his work down furiously. "They both fell in the lake somehow and Gene took Tony back to his so he can change his clothes and dry off."

Whitney smirked and grabbed her handbag.

"I'm off now." She announced. "Tell Tony that I said 'bye', even though he wasn't hear. And tell him he'll be expecting a call from me tomorrow asking about how his night with Gene went." Whitney walked out of the room and slammed the door behind her.

"What does she mean 'his night with Gene'?" Rhodey asked. "He said he'd be back."

xXx

Tony slammed the phone down and leant back against Gene, who was standing behind him... and naked. Gene's cold lips were pressing against Tony's neck, and his icy hands rested on Tony's stomach, sliding lower and lower, until they reached the waistband of Tony's boxers – he had wanted to keep some dignity standing in the middle of Gene's room.

"Gene..." Tony murmured.

"Let's go all the way tonight." Gene whispered, littering Tony's neck with soft kisses. He knew that they would find the fifth Makluan ring soon, and after that he would no longer need Tony or the others – he would be all powerful and he would be fulfilling his destiny. When he had the fifth ring, he was going to have to break Tony's heart. For now, he wanted to forget about all of that. "I love you so much." One of Gene's hands rested on Tony's hip whilst the other slid past the waistband of his boxers.

"Gene... I love you..." Tony whispered, closing his eyes and leaning his head back, resting it on Gene's shoulder.

"I know."Gene whispered, moving his hand on Tony's hip to pull his head back and kiss him. Tony opened his mouth, allowing Gene's tongue inside, pushing himself back against Gene. Gene's other hand began to stroke Tony, feeling him hardening at his touch.

Tony turned around so that he was facing Gene, pressing his body against Gene's and moaning into the kiss.

Gene pushed Tony backwards and down onto the bed. He crawled up between Tony's legs and kissed him again, his hands either side of Tony's head to prop himself up. Tony wrapped his legs around Gene's waist, grinding against him. Gene groaned at the friction of Tony's boxers against him and then decided that the clothing needed to come _off_. He yanked Tony's boxers down and Tony kicked them off before wrapping his legs around Gene's waist again.

xXx

"I should go." Pepper sighed, closing her books and standing up, stretching her arms and yawning. "What time even is it now?"

"It's... 10:30." Rhodey said, looking out of the window at the black skyline illuminated by the city lights. "Do you want my mum to give you a lift?"

"No, my dad said he would come and pick me up." Pepper said, shoving her books into her bag. "I'll just text him now." she started sending the message to her dad, when she noticed Rhodey staring at his phone. "Rhodey, stop worrying. Tony's fine."

"How do you know?" Rhodey asked. "Have you heard something from him?"

"No, but I have women's intuition – it's just as good." Pepper insisted. "He's probably just lost track of the time with Gene. They've probably discovered some brand new secret about the Makluan rings or something like that. Just stop worrying. I'm sure Tony will be back by the time you wake up in the morning."

"I hope so." Rhodey sighed, packing away his books.

xXx

"Gene... I'm nervous." Tony confessed. He was laying face down on Gene's bed, with Gene straddling his thighs, making his fingers slick with lubricant. "Is this gonna hurt?"

"Probably." Gene replied. "But it'll feel good too."

"Is this... your first time too?" Tony gulped.

"No."

"Oh. Who...?"

"Does it really matter?" Gene asked, his voice sounding strained, as though it was something he _really_ didn't want to talk about.

"No, I guess not." Tony hissed as Gene inserted a finger into his entrance. Gene smiled and leant down, placing a kiss between Tony's shoulder blades.

"Relax, it won't hurt as much." He murmured, inserting a second finger.

"That's easy for you to say." Tony grumbled, burying his head in the pillow and gripping it in his hands until his knuckles turned white.

"Stop complaining." Gene inserted another finger and Tony moaned, his eyes rolling back into his head. Whatever Gene had just done, it had replaced the pain with pleasure. "Told you it would feel good." Gene smirked, making sure Tony was fully stretched.

Gene removed his fingers and placed his hands on Tony's hips, lining himself up with Tony's entrance. He gently pushed in and shifted his permission again, trying to get comfortable. He thrusted into Tony, making the other teen cry out as he gripped the pillow even tighter. Gene began to pick up the pace, slamming into Tony, both of them moaning and groaning.

"Ugh... harder... Gene..." Tony panted.

"Fuck... damn it, Tony. You're so... hng... tight..." Gene gasped, pushing deeper into Tony. "Oh God, _yes..._!"

Everything was slick with sweat, allowing their bodies to move against each other with almost no friction.

"Tony... I'm... oh god, Tony... I'm..." Gene couldn't get the words out. He was seeing stars behind his eyelids. He released a few seconds later, spilling himself inside Tony.

"Nearly there..." Tony panted.

Gene grabbed Tony by his shoulders and flipped him onto his back. He pressed his lips to Tony's in a desperate needy kiss and began to pump Tony's erection with one hand, whilst the other rested on Tony's chest.

Tony released soon afterwards, groaning loudly and splattering himself and Gene. Gene let out a deep sigh and collapsed on top of Tony, littering his neck with kisses. He grabbed the sheets from the end of the bed and pulled them up to cover him and Tony as they both fell in and out of sleep, laying in each other's arms, tracing patterns on each other's skin with their fingertips, learning each other's bodies.

"No regrets?" Gene asked in a whisper, stroking the hair on the back of Tony's neck.

"No regrets." Tony whispered back, kissing Gene's collarbone. "Gene, I need to tell you..." Tony mumbled. "I'm..." He didn't get to finish his sentence, because sleep took over. Gene kissed Tony's forehead, his lips lingering there, thinking about how he didn't want to lose this when they found the fifth ring.

If he knew then that he would betray all of his friends, maybe he never would've gone after the fifth ring.

**End!**

**I didn't expect this to be so long, but that's what happens when you have two of your best friends spamming you with the song 'Teenage Dream'.**

**Thank you to anyone who read this, and I'd love to see any comments you have :D**

**I Caught Myself.**


End file.
